Secrets
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: Frigga finds Sif alone and shows her a secret. Very pre-movies. {belated birthday present for NoSrsBsnss}
1. The Library

_Tumblr got me into the Sif/Frigga 'ship and it took over my life, both otp and brotp. I just wanted more of Frigga, so I had to write some fic myself. I think everything is explained, but just in case you miss it: this is set way before the events of Thor, probably when Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three are the Asgardian equivalent of early to mid twenties. Also, Sif had a mega hella huge crush on Frigga when she was younger. Because reasons? In the long run, this leads up to Sif/Frigga, but you can also just see it as a friendship budding between to women who are constantly surrounded by men._

_Also, very belated birthday present to NoSrsBsnss (I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE)._

* * *

After a great victory for Asgard, thanks mainly to Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, Sif should have been celebrating. Thor was, Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun were. Thor worked on eating everything in the room, Volstagg laughed heartily with his wife and their new baby, Fandral had a woman on each arm, Hogun waved his arms wildly, telling his young brother every detail of the battle. And yet Sif retracted herself from the party. She left the room with a bottle of wine, working her way through the halls of the palace until she came to a balcony. With the bottle of wine in one hand, and another on the stone railing, she stared up at the stars.

In fact, Sif was so caught up in the wine and the stars and the stress of the day that she was caught off guard when Queen Frigga joined her at the railing. Sif, a trained warrior, showed no visible reaction, but her heart rate quickened to an uncomfortable level.

"Lady Sif, why are you not with your fellow warriors?" Frigga asked quietly. "I'm sure you are sorely missed."

"Queen Frigga, I do not know," Sif replied after a moment. She tried to discretely place the bottle of wine on the ground.

"Oh, no need to hide your wine on my account, dear," said Frigga. She held her hand out.

Sif, her heart beating even harder than before, gave the bottle to the queen. Sif watched, wide-eyed, as Frigga, the_ queen _of_ Asgard, _drank straight from the bottle, then handed it back to Sif.

Frigga laughed after seeing Sif's expression. "My dear girl, do not think your queen entirely proper. I was once of an age with you." She smiled slowly, trying to put Sif at ease.

Sif smiled in return, yet her heart rate had still not returned to normal. Beside her stood Queen Frigga of Asgard, whom Sif had had an impossible infatuation with from childhood, and had just drunk wine right from the bottle.

"You never did answer my question, dear," Frigga said.

"Your question?" asked Sif.

"Why are you not with Thor and the Warriors Three?"

"I … My apologizes, my queen, but I have no answer for you." Sif leaned against the railing and looked down. Frigga came to stand next to her and briefly touched Sif's back.

"That's alright," said Frigga. "I'm afraid I'm not one for celebrations either. Too loud for my liking, and too busy."

Sif smiled gratefully at Frigga. "That's precisely it, my queen."

"Please do not call me _my queen,_ dear girl, or I will be forced to call you _Lady Sif_," Frigga said with a small smile. "My name is Frigga, and you may address me as such when we are alone."

"Frigga," Sif tried out the name.

"Sif," Frigga said, "my dear, I have an important question for you. Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends on the secret."

Frigga smiled again. "How wonderful an answer." She took Sif's hand and lead her down the hallway. "Come, I have something to show you."

Sif was lead through the palace halls, then through a long, narrow hallway behind a bookcase in the library, and finally into a large room. The ceiling was high, like in most rooms in the palace, but it was made of rough stone. The floor was smooth and tiled; the walls were lined with books, and not an inch of space was left open. A four-post bed with a canopy sat in the center of the room, not touching any walls, and beside it was a lavish couch. A thick book, marked halfway through with a bit of fabric, laid on the seat of the chair.

"My hiding place," said Frigga, letting go of Sif's hand and walking further into the room. "Every queen needs one. Generations of Asgardian queens have used this room, slowly filling it with books on every subject. I might even have a few Midgardian tales somewhere." As Frigga looked through the shelves, presumably for one of the books from Midgard of which she had spoken, Sif stepped through the doorway and let her fingers drift over the books nearest her.

"Aha!" Frigga pulled a thick book from the shelf with a triumphant smile. "I've been looking for this for years." She turned to face Sif. "I know what you're thinking, dear. And my answer … is that everyone needs a place to which they can run. A safe haven, of sorts. When being queen is too much, I can disappear for a few hours and come here, where I can read in the quiet. It's never quiet above."

Sif smiled at Frigga. "I understand."

"Of course you do," Frigga laughed quietly. "You spend your time with Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. They are never quiet." Sif laughed and nodded.

Frigga sat on the right side of the couch. She opened the book to the first page and motioned for Sif to sit next to her.

"We all need some peace, quiet, and a good book every once in a while, Sif," said Frigga. "Just let me read to you."

Sif sat on the end of the couch opposite Frigga and let the queen of Asgard read to her for hours.

* * *

_Thoughts? Let me know in a review if you please._


	2. Healing Injuries

_Set after chapter one, maybe a few years later. This chapter is also a birthday present for NoSrsBsnss._

* * *

Frigga sat in her library one night, not expecting Sif's company. She, Thor, the Warriors Three, and a great many others were fighting against invaders attacking one of the further off realms. And so Frigga laid on the bed, propped up by pillows, already having shed her shoes, leggings, shawl, and crown. Her hair fell loose, though trapped between her back and the pillows.

Frigga felt the presence of another before the door opened. She tensed, then relaxed when she saw Sif. Sif's black curls were pulled into a braid, but a few strands had escaped to frame her face. She had changed from her armor, probably bloodied, to a dress and leggings, but she still wore her boots. None of this surprised Frigga; what surprised the queen was the deep cut that ran from Sif's scalp, across her left eye, and stopped just shy of her cheekbone. It was still an angry pink, swollen, but not bleeding. Frigga discarded her book and rushed to Sif, immediately examining the laceration.

Sif laughed quietly and briefly. She contracted her face in amusement at Frigga's protective instincts, then in pain, and then she let her face go blank.

"My dear girl, what happened?" asked Frigga.

"A sword which I did not dodge quickly enough," Sif responded. "Do not fret, he is dead now. I have Thor to thank for that."

"I shall thank him as well," said Frigga. "Will you allow me to exam it closer?"

Sif nodded once. Frigga led her to the bed. Sif perched at the edge, but moved to sit cross legged in the center of the bed after a look from Frigga. Frigga knelt next to Sif, her fingers lightly brushing over the cut. Sif winced slightly every few seconds, but tried to hid it.

"It should heal quickly with your metabolism," Frigga reported, "but you will have a scar for your whole life, dear. Unless …" she trailed off.

"Unless?" prompted Sif.

"I could use my magic to heal this," said Frigga. "There would be no trace that anyone had ever taken a sword to you."

Sif lifted an eyebrow.

"There would be no danger. I have been practicing sorcery longer than you have been alive, dear. Do you trust me?"

"Wholeheartedly," Sif replied immediately.

Frigga smiled slightly. "That settles it."

Seconds later, Sif's face was once again smooth. No scar, not even a trace, as Frigga had said. Sif briefly peered at her reflection in a small mirror, then smiled.

"Thank you, Frigga."

Frigga pressed a soft kiss to Sif's forehead, where the scar had previously been. "No thanks needed, my dear."

* * *

_I was never going to post these, then NoSrsBsnss had a birthday._

_Let me know what you thought in a review!_


End file.
